


christmas kisses

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, larry is only here if you squint, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam and niall go on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas kisses

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!

"would you please just stop moping and go?" zayn yelled at his friend. liam was laid down on the couch with his head shoved in a pillow trying to block out zayn's yelling. "just put your sadness aside and go! i know you're still upset over sophia breaking up with you, mate, but it's been a week. you've got to get up."

"i loved her, zayn," liam's muffed voice came from the pillow. "we were together for a year, and she had been lying to me for half of it. how can you just expect me to get up after a week?"

"you might love this person too, liam. just get up and shower and put on some comfy clothes. lou and i went through a lot of trouble to put this together." zayn sighed and grabbed liam's hand to pull him up. "i'll get out your clothes and fix your hair. you go shower."

"thanks, zayn." liam stood and gave his friend a hug. "can i know who you've set me up with?"

"nope!" zayn exclaimed. he let go of liam and skipped off into liam's bedroom.

-

all zayn had told him before he stepped out of the car was what table he was supposed to be meeting his date at. then zayn shoved him out of the car and nearly ran over liam's foot as he drove away. 

it was a cafe that zayn had taken him to, down the street from their flat. whoever he was meeting was supposed to be sitting at table four. liam shivered a bit as he pulled tighter on his sweater and opened the door. 

only one person sat in the cafe, and they were not at table four. liam had no idea what time his date should be there, so he ordered himself a hot chocolate and sat down at table four to wait. it was nearly ten minutes before the bell over the door rang and a chilly looking blonde walked in.

he was beautiful. the blonde wore a large lavender sweater and his hair was flat against his head. liam watched as he walked up to the counter and stumbled over his words to order himself a peppermint hot chocolate. once he had his drink, the blonde walked over and stood in front of the table liam was sitting at.

"liam payne?" he asked softly. liam tried to open his mouth to respond, but no words came out. closing his mouth in embarrassment, liam nodded. "i'm niall. niall horan."

"hi," liam said with a smile. "sit down, please." niall sat down in front of liam and gave him a nervous smile.

"i'm not very good with dates," niall blurted suddenly. his pale face turned beet red. "sorry," he whispered.

liam gave a chuckle. "it's alright. i'm not very good with them either." he looked around at the empty cafe. "would you like to go somewhere? we can go see the christmas lights at the park or something."

niall was stilll too scared to say anything. he nodded in agreement to liam's words. liam stood from his chair and took niall's hand in his own. the blonde's face turned red again.

"no need to be embarrassed," liam whispered as he led niall out the door. "will you tell me about yourself?"

niall spoke softly, and his face was still blushed. "i'm nineteen. my parents and brother are still in ireland," (that was when liam noticed just how irish he sounded. dammit.) "i came to england for uni. lou and haz are basically my only friends. my life is boring, basically."  
liam snorted. "lou and haz are my friends too. your life shouldn't be that boring with them in it." the park was only a five minute walk from the cafe, and they reached it sooner than liam would have liked. both boys noticed that the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically in those five minutes. niall shivered and cuddled into liam's side.

"it's so pretty," niall gasped softly. liam looked down at niall's face. it was lit up by the multi-colored lights. liam thought that niall was more beautiful that any of the christmas lights.

"you're pretty," liam responded. "you're beautiful, actually."

"t-thank you," niall stuttered. he looked at the ground. "you're beautiful as well." 

liam grinned at him and led niall over to a bit of mistletoe that caught his eye. "mistletoe," liam murmured before he connected their lips. niall tasted like chocolate and peppermint. liam decided that he wanted to taste those flavors for the rest of his life.


End file.
